Gift Shop
by Procrastination Fairy
Summary: Because when you work at a hospital gift shop, you're bound to meet tons of weirdos. Not that I mind, of course. Slight NxR SxK


**I went on a trip, so I couldn't update and this is a little present apology. This is AU, but I'm trying to incorporate a lot of Kingdom Hearts into it in little ways. I'll explain what exactly they are at the end.**

**I really like this and I hope you do too! *cheerful emoticon***

I didn't ask for a job at the hospital gift shop.

No, seriously, I didn't.

Mom decided one day in the middle of winter that instead of sitting at home and doodling in my sketchbook; I would sell gifts to visitors for sick patients while she gave sponge baths.

Well, she at least said something along those lines. She was cranky that day.

Anyway, I generally meet a lot of strange people.

Destiny Island State Hospital is generally known for trauma, but we also deal with stuff like broken bones. (_Definitely_ broken bones, considering Mom's regular patients—Tidus, Wakka, and Riku.)

According to Kairi, Sora would be one too if—

Oops, sorry, I forgot.

Kairi's my best friend I met through the gift shop.

She was caught in a hurricane a couple of years ago. She was buried under rocks and rushed here right away when her friend, Sora, found her. The poor boy was freaking out.

I didn't have this job back then; I was just dropping off my mom's lunch on what I thought would be a regular Saturday.

Anyway, when I walked in, Mom called me over to comfort him because I was the same age.

When the doctor came out to explain her condition, I had to translate for him.

Kairi had lost a lot blood and needed a transfusion. However, due to all the other hurricane survivors, they didn't have any that could transfuse with her O blood type.

Sora happened to match her and immediately volunteered.

Sora didn't tell the doctor's that he was feeling dizzy and only half an hour before Kairi awoke, he fell into a coma.

Dr. D. iZ. (D stands for his middle name iZ is his surname. I don't have any idea what it could be. IrZern, maybe?) suggests that the blood loss combined with the trauma of finding one of his best friends nearly dead and covered in blood lulled him to sleep and if he ever does come out of it, he might have amnesia.

When Kairi was told, she felt so horrible that she visits twice a week, buying a present one of the times. She spends one dollar the first 3 weeks, five the last one, and ten one holidays or other special occasions.

So, Kairi comes rushing in to me. She isn't crying, but I can tell something big is going on.

We believe that we are basically twins separated at birth, which could very well be true. We're both adopted and look alike, except for our hair. And we can tell what the other's thinking.

We just don't want to bother to check into it.

"What happened?" I ask and toss a fleck of hair back over my shoulder.

Kairi glances around nervously. "Sora's mom and dad are considering pulling the plug. This might be the last time I see him and I can't go by myself. Please, sis? I need moral support!"

I sigh. "Can't—work."

I catch a glimpse of her heartbroken face.

"I get off in half an hour. You can stick around and help me make fun of the weirdos that come in here?" I offer. She nods and hops behind the register, plopping on the floor.

Some random customers come. Those aren't the ones who buy weird combinations. It's actually the regulars.

"Morning, Naminé!" the raven-haired girl shouts as she hands me her money.

I smile. "Hi." And then she's checked out.

Yuffie visits one of her friends, Squall Leonhart, every once in while. I don't know exactly what his condition is. They came from the same town, but it was destroyed and they all have amnesia. However, Leon, as everyone is supposed to call him, has become obsessed with remembering and won't use his name until then. She generally buys paper. Just paper. She claims she makes paper ninja stars and hangs them by his bed so he'll remember Yuffie the Ninja. (I don't think she understands that he could never forget someone like her.)

"I'm ready to check out!" the woman with the darker hair yells. The braided woman hurries over.

"Naminé, I have to get back to work. Could you please let me cut?"

The two seem to glare at each other.

"Uh…"

Aerith and Tifa are good friends of Cloud, who is a police officer. Nobody knows why, but he routinely gets shot. They generally try to out buy each other, so some of their purchases are… abnormal at best.

And then there are our coma visitors.

"We got some new ones today," I inform the solemn man who enters. He nods.

Philip visits for his fiancée, Aurora. He doesn't like talking about what happened to her, but all I know is that she's been here a long time. I really hope he doesn't give up. He buys flowers. I guess she likes simple things.

"Do you have any mice?" a customer asks.

I shake my head. "Sorry, Mr. Charming, that still isn't something in high demand. But we have a carriage now."

Ella Charming was in an accident just days after her wedding. Mr. Charming visits her once a month and he always buys a little glass figure. He says she loves glass.

A glowering man walks in.

"The shelf was moved to the back."

He nods and walks away from me.

Belle was attacked by wolves on the way home from the grocery store. Her roommate (who everyone calls the Beast, not only for his attitude but the scar across his face) was out and saved her life. Unfortunately, she became comatose. He always buys a book and reads it to her. According to him, her condition changes on whether she likes it or not.

"Hello, doctor," I greet. He nods and picks up a small rain cloud charm.

Miss White was beat by her stepmother. She was eating an apple and it was lodged into her throat when she was hit. A neighbor found her, but she hadn't air for a while. I'm not sure about all the medical stuff. One of our doctors visits her every once in a while. I think he likes her because he'll always get a charm. If I can recall correctly, she was clinging to the bracelet when they brought her in.

"What about red instead?" I ask Lorina, just to change the mood in the shop. "Doesn't she have white paint too?"

Alice Liddell fell down a hole. She wakes up every once in a while, but she babbles on about nothing. When she does, her sister buys her a white rose that Alice will paint red. (Yeah… I don't know.)

"How much?" the olive-skinned man wonders.

"Fifty," I reply. He nods and looks for a better one.

Jasmine's an ambassador's daughter that was shot. A homeless man saved her, but he couldn't get her out of the whole aim. He got a reward for that and now he visits her and buys the biggest teddy bear here every time.

Actually, most of these stories are kind of sweet.

And then there's Axel and Larxene.

They refuse to tell me who they visit. (Axel says it's classified and Larxene tells me to "buzz off!")

But Axel always buys a lighter.

…I think he's a pyromaniac.

"Five minutes," I informed Kairi. "If someone doesn't come in the next thirty seconds, I'll take off early."

The auburn-ette nodded brightly.

Too bad for me, a stranger in a black sweatshirt opened the door. With the hood up, I couldn't tell anything else about him. Kairi glanced nervously, urging me to speak up.

"Excuse me, sir," I called quietly, "we're about to close up. Do you know what you want? Could I help you find something?"

He shakes his head and looks around.

Nearly 3 minutes pass and Kairi looks at me pathetically. I exhale.

"Sir, please let me help. I _have_ to leave when my shift ends."

The stranger turns and I cower because I can feel his anger.

"I don't need help! And don't call me sir! I'm not that much older than you! How old are you anyway? Fourteen?"

"Sixteen," I correct as I grind my teeth. Kairi pops up from her hiding place under the counter.

"Roxas? Where have you been? Sora was so worried about you! Are you here to visit him? Did you even hear what happened? He's in a coma!" Kairi exclaims.

The stranger removes his hood to reveal a head of spiky blond hair much like I remember Sora's.

"Yes, I am, Kairi," he answers begrudgingly.

I give her a look.

"Oh! Naminé, this is Roxas, Sora's twin brother. He ran away a while ago. Roxas, this is my best friend, Naminé. She was the one who explained everything to Sora."

Roxas smirks lazily. "So you're the one who told him that she needed a transfusion and what her blood type is?"

I blush and stare at the floor. "I-I… How was I supposed to know what his was?"

"Relax, Nami," he laughs. I glare as harshly as I can.

Kairi smiles back at him anyway. "Sora still has an obsession with keys. Get one over there. You do know your parents are going to kill you when they find out you were here?"

He nods vacantly and hands me money. I toss it in the cash register.

"C'mon, Naminé, Roxas! We can all visit Sora together!"

So Roxas and I end up following her.

We sign in and let Kairi have time with Sora. I glance at Roxas.

"What's going to happen about school for you?" I ask, trying to start any form of conversation. He looks up.

Roxas shrugs. "I already graduated."

I blink. "Really?"

"Yeah," he chuckles. "Sora gave me his share of brain cells."

We both turn to the brunette as he's going to wake up and defend himself. Kairi motions us over.

"…Roxas even came back for you! Listen! Roxas, speak to him."

"Um… Sorry, I left… I guess I'll go back to Mom and Dad… Sora, you have to wake up. Everyone's really worried about you. You know, you usually aren't this selfish… I thought that was my job…"

Kairi smiles sadly. "Naminé's here too! I'm not sure if you remember her, but she sat with you when I was first admitted. Please, Sora, just wake up! For me?"

That's when it hits me.

Remember.

I may have forgotten to mention I'm a memory witch. I'll try to reorganize his memories and maybe he'll wake up.

I sit there and the chains begin to undo themselves. Kairi and Roxas glance at each other as if they sense it too.

"Naminé…" Kairi begins. The links swirl around and reconnect. Sora sits up.

"Where am I?" he mumbles groggily. Kairi hugs him.

"Sora, you lazy bum! You've been sleeping for two years!" she scolds. His blue eyes blink.

"…Oh, yeah. You should call Mom and Dad right now, Roxas. You said you'd come home, remember?" Sora teases. Roxas scowls back at him and I slink away awkwardly.

"It's nice to officially meet you, Naminé! I see you've replaced me in my absence?"

I flush. "Not really… Kairi came to visit you a lot… But if you remember everything she said, I'm pretty sure you know that."

Both of the twins laugh boisterously.

"Hey, when I get out of here," Sora speaks up, "let's go to the beach."

Kairi resists from hitting his head because of his trauma. "That's what you're thinking about?"

The two bicker, so Roxas and I speak.

"You look a lot like Kairi, you know."

I nod. "We think we might be twins. We're both adopted, you know."

"Really? That'd be cool."

I turn my gaze to the window.

Kairi and Sora are practically in love. My twin and Roxas's twin are in love. Then Roxas and I…

I shudder.

Oh, well.

The weirdos here aren't _that _bad.

**Okay, so Kairi's blood loss is like her heart. The transfusion is like Sora killing himself. The coma is his trip/sleeping year.**

**Once you get that started, I think it's pretty straight forward.**

**I kind of wanted to keep Naminé's magic. It's just fun!**

**Well, I hope I'll see you all soon, and I'll get to writing!**


End file.
